The Second Ending
by The Linx
Summary: My first fic! Rated PG, cos i wasnt sure what to rate it. Enjoi


Here is my adaptation of how the first Halo title ends. I don't own anything to do with 'HALO' by the way. And please remind yourself a lot of this is from the master chief's final memories. It is also my first Fic so Enjoi! And review!! ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Play_file/mastercheif0345:  
  
My last memories were screams and gunfire. They will never be forgotten, but they will never be remembered either. As I was programmed to deal with slight human emotion, I began to get used to what fear felt like. With a few minutes to go I was driving my fastest, we could have got of at the rendezvous point. But a few stray ghosts took down the ship, so I drove on to the final escape point. For some reason my vision was starting to fade, this was not a good sign as the Warthog started going all over the place. The soldier on the back gun jumped in the front and took over, something bad was happening to me. The last I thing it could have been was the Electro magnetic pulses from the Pillar I was not sure. My whole body started to go into fits and my head was thrown back. All I could see was the soldier driving next to me and he looked concerned. "Don't worry we will make it" I told him, although my voice didn't sound as confident as I was. "Chief we have 30 seconds left and as much as I hate to disobey your judgement...I don't think we are going to make it" his voice was trembling, he was almost crying. The Jeep flew over a large ramp and started to turn in the air. We both knew the landing was going to be bad so we jumped out in mid-air rifles at the ready. We both landed badly and watched as the Warthog landed into some cargo crates and exploded. Then we ran down the final path as fast as we could, the chances were slim we were make it. All around us there were Convenant, marines and the flood all fighting each other unaware of the danger. The computer's voice sounded "20 seconds remaining..." This made the two of us run even faster and as we got to the ramp leading to the ship we were stopped. For at either side of us there were two Hunters both armed and ready for the kill. I though we were doomed but the soldier beside me pulled out two plasma grenades. "Here take this." He said as he threw me one of the grenades. We then both activated the grenades and went for a different hunter each. They both stuck and we were relieved, then the first one blew up. Then just before the final grenade blew up, the hunter made a shot and hit me right in the head... As soon as it hit me my vision was gone and I could only hear Cortana... and I awoke to find the soldier who handed me the grenade hovering over me. "Sir are you O.K?" he sounded concerned. "What happened to me," I pondered "where are we?" "Sir, we made it of the Pillar. Halo was destroyed, we are the only survivors..." his reply was drenched in sorrow. "Oh God...really?" I stammered. "Yes Sir, just before we made it on board though you were took down by a hunter." He replied "Well that explains the pain I'm in then" I said. "Pain Sir? I though you felt no pain..." the soldier's question was very sensible and I wasn't ready to explain. "Listen kid to me a favour and lift my visor." The words I said would make a change, I knew it. "But!" for someone reason he was hesitant. "Just do it, you will finally know the truth..." I told him sternly. He lifted my visor and I knew what he saw would shock him... "Oh my God..." he trailed off, and looked sick "You are...you are.." he couldn't finish, I couldn't blame him. "Yes," I replied "I am just a human, well I was..." My eyes squinted from the bright lights around me...it was the first time I had seen daylight since...well a long time. "The Master Chief programme was originally designed to be all robot but..." I couldn't bring may self to say it. "The Marine Labs couldn't afford the technology. So they brought the dead back to life and stuck us in these suits. "But why didn't anyone say anything?" The soldier looked very sick. "There was something onboard the Marine Archives stopping us, but they must have been wiped in the explosion." All though the truth of the Master Chief Program was horrible, I was glad to finally but thousands to rest. Then the Soldier lifted my head up and took something from the back of my head. It must have been the chip allowing Cortana and I to talk to each other. He then took it over to the ships main board and inserted it into the controller. Then a crisp hologram of Cortana came up from the board. "How long did you know?" the soldier demanded to Cortana's hologram. "OK I can understand that your angry but..." She couldn't finish. "Shut up! How long?" the soldier was getting angrier and angrier. "Fine...I knew right from the begging but they had the same programme stopping me from telling the truth." She was close to tears. "But why the dead?" asked the soldier. "I'm not sure, but they took everybody available to them even marines from the field." Cortana seemed as shook up as me about this ordeal. "Right," the soldier said "Cortana send a report to earth telling them everything about the Master Chief programme." "Ai Ai...Captain...?" Cortana asked curiously "The name is Sam Daigon." Sam said bravely. "Ai AI Captain Daigon!" Cortana responded to his command cheerfully, happy that the truth would be revieled. "And Cortana as much as I am priveleged, please do not call me Captain we still have the Master Chief with us!" The soldier added. They both looked over to me and saw I had little time left. Sam ran over and seemed startled. "No Master Chief you can't!" he seemed upset, as it dawned on him that blow from the hunter was fatal. "I'm sorry Sam but I can finally rest in peace now, and I thank you for that. You must except it is my time to go." At least my last words were peacefull ones... "Master Chief, it has been an honour fighting alongside you Sir." The Soldier told me. "May I ask of your name?" he pondered. "He will not know," said Cortana "but I do." "You can call him..." Cortana words were the last I heard, it was a shame I would never know my name. Then my systems, closed down and my body was put to peace.  
  
End_file/mastercheif0345:  
  
3 months later...  
  
"So your honour I hear by declare that either the Master Chief project is closed down, or funded sufficiently for proper technology to be used." Sam's final closing statement to the court was heart filled and he was sure it had won them over. "Sir. Sam Daigon, I hear tell you that the Master Chief programme will be funded sufficiently as of the court watch. And all the families of the men and woman used in the Master Chief programme will receive compensation for the discrimination of their loved ones." Said the judge as he made millions of people across earth happy from his final say. ------------------------------------------------------- So that's it...the people of earth finally learned the truth of the Master Chief programme. And alas our Master Chief was killed in the end...at least Halo was still destroyed. END. P.S) Review! 


End file.
